marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 213
| NextIssue = (series) (story) | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** Unnamed members * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Numerous unnamed Angelenos Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** ****** Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue.... Following the evacuation of all the surviving Morlocks from their tunnels, Elizabeth Braddock -- the newest addition to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters -- uses Cerebro to try and make herself useful following the Marauders' massacre of the Morlocks. Reaching out with her telepathy, she asks Rogue, who is on patrol around the mansion's grounds, if she needs any help. Rogue has nothing to report and says she's fine if not bored. Elizabeth reaches out with her mind down to the lower levels of the mansion, where she checks on all those in the makeshift infirmary. First she checks on the wounded Nightcrawler and Colossus before going to check on Shadowcat, who despite being at risk of phasing out of existence seems to be taking it okay. This saddens Betsy greatly. Scanning around the mansion, Betsy looks around the wing of the school designated to the New Mutants. She comes across a picture of the youngest students at Xavier's, and thinks about how their member Doug Ramsey, alias Cypher loves her. She recalls how he risked his life to save her from the Mojoverse and wonders how she feels about him. Meanwhile, down in what remains of the Morlocks' tunnels, Callisto, Storm, Wolverine, and Magneto examine the area. Some force of lightning has wiped out every dead body out of the sewers as well as eliminated any trace of the Marauders or the missing New Mutants . When Storm realizes it was lightning that wiped out everything in the sewers, Callisto is angry and both wonder if somehow Storm's seemingly lost mutant powers were responsible. Whatever the case may be, they cannot pick up the trail of either the Marauders or the New Mutants. The latter gets Magneto upset, as the younger students are his responsibility. Elizabeth contacts them telepathically and offers to use her powers to scan the planet for traces of either group. Storm tells Betsy to focus on Mansion security instead. When Wolverine asks Storm why she doesn't utilize Betsy's talents, Storm tells him that they cannot afford making any mistakes with unknown quantities. Psylocke continues to scan the Mansion perimeter until she detects someone on the property. When she tries to scan their mind, she is overpowered by their psi-shields, as she forgets her telepathic power is being boosed by Cerebro at the time. The intruder turns out to be Sabretooth, who easily overpowers Rogue and breaks into the mansion. At the Mansion, Sabretooth attacks Betsy, who temporarily sends him reeling with one of her "psycho-blasts", but not before Sabretooth has savaged her arm with his claws. Betsy dares him to follow her as she heads further into the mansion, leading him away from the infirmary and the patients inside. After Sabretooth follows Betsy up onto the mansion's roof, the two two of them crash through the roof of Storm's attic, where Betsy tries to fend him off with Storm's knife. Their one-on-one battle is interrupted by the arrival of Storm, Callisto, Wolverine and Magneto. As Wolverine and Sabretooth duke it out once more, their fight takes them outside of the mansion. Before Magneto can use some improvised bonds to subdue Sabretooth, Psylocke explains the psi-shields that protect Sabretooth and suggests they allow her to try and probe his mind while he's distracted by his fight against Wolverine. This works, allowing Betsy to probe Sabretooth's mind and learn who the secret leader of the Marauders is. When she tells Wolverine this, the two combatants have made it near the lake that is at the edge of the mansion. With the other X-Men coming to help Wolverine take Sabretooth in, the feral mutant dives into the lake, with Wolverine following after him. Sabretooth however manages to escape, and Psylocke says he cannot be detected. In the aftermath of the battle, it's decided that Callisto and the injured Morlocks and X-Men are all to be transported to Muir Island, where they will continue to be under the care of Moira MacTaggert. Wolverine then suggests to Storm that Psylocke had proven herself to be a capable member of the X-Men. Storm agrees and when they ask Betsy to join their team she gratefully accepts and is welcomed as their newest member. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * - See for further referencing }}